Over the Edge
by Kuro49
Summary: ShikiIzaya. If his smile was the truth then he may as well be the virgin waiting to be sacrificed. Still, they didn't need love to make this work.


A sort of sequel to Take Me Aside because they both share same format and this is a direct continuation plot-wise but it can be read separately, I think? D: Rated for explicit inclinations towards the dirtier side of things.

XXX

**Over the Edge**

XXX

_Over the Edge and Into the Night_

000

It was late into the evening but the Ikebukuro streets were still flooded by an endless tirade of breathing and too many floors above ground, there were two men in a hotel room.

He was pushed over the edge with a mixed message of love and hate, pleasure and pain. There was a warmth in his belly that dissipated into a dull coolness as the black and white stars subsided from his vision.

Shiki opened his eyes.

Fingers unwinding from the cold metal that had turned lukewarm.

Izaya got up from his knees with a bad taste lingering on his tongue. He didn't like to swallow (he was a spitter) but there were always times, and despite their slight reluctance, to do something different.

"I would charge extra if it weren't Shiki-san."

Because sacrifices were their way of making things work.

"I didn't ask you to."

Shiki lowered his gaze as he fixed his belt. Yet, before all else, he had to point this out: They weren't lovers, they were business acquaintances at most. He reached out and swiped a thumb across the corner of the other's lips, smearing spit and cum along Izaya's cheek.

This couldn't be a gesture of care or romance because neither loved the other enough to try.

"I thought Shiki-san wasn't one for foreplay."

But it was almost always Izaya's intention to pick at every single action exchanged. And a harsh touch may as well be as sensual as foreplay. Taking a step back, he ran the back of his hand against his mouth and tried so hard to keep the smirk off of his face.

"Still, did you had to keep your hand on your gun the _entire_ time?"

And then he ran his tongue lazily over his lips. Slicking a red mouth into a smirk as his eyes shined in mock disgust.

Shiki scowled.

"Don't call it insurance, my hands were too busy to do anything else."

Izaya raised both palms and wiggled all ten fingers in the air with a soft laughter at the tip of his tongue.

The room was suffocating, like as though someone had filled it with some sort of (love) gas.

While all Shiki needed to do was pick out that last piece of chocolate from the opened box and bullets would fly, he knew he had no excuse. There was no slip ups, only taunts that had somehow wound themselves around his throat. He kept silent because he knew sacrifices had to be made.

Especially when they both knew how much Izaya loved to play the sacrificial lamb.

He turned around to pick up the thin piece of paper from the tabletop.

"Good night, Shiki-san."

He gave a short wave with the cheque pinned between two fingers.

Shiki turned to face the Ikebukuro night instead.

The door opened.

And it was no mistake that Shiki caught Izaya's blood red gaze in the span of the night as he quirked his head back to flash one last smirk.

A sincere wolfish smile from beneath the lamb's split lips.

000

_Over the Edge and Into Your Arms_

000

There was a fine line between what they did for a living.

Shiki dealt in the adult affairs while Izaya manipulated childish ambitions. Unlike Izaya who played for the fun and games, Shiki played for keeps.

"Good afternoon, Shiki-san."

Much like the sunlight that flooded into his office, Izaya's voice was cooing into his ear like the line was made for phone sex instead. No matter what time of the day it was, it would always be too early to handle Orihara Izaya, this informant with a kink for hidden agendas.

"How did you like my boys?"

It was three days after their last meeting. Needless to say, there was a grin stretched over Izaya's lips. A taunt was his way of saying how do you do and he liked his originality when it came down to common daily greetings.

"They did the job."

There was no fun to Shiki's reply, a gloss over the details that the informant loved so much, so Izaya supplied his own. Still, for someone about thirty minutes away (by JR) he had a lot of materials to work with. The young man had eyes all across his beloved Ikebukuro stage.

"Hmm… let me guess."

He hardly needed to close his eyes and let his imagination run wild because the truth was blatant, like a map laid out before his eyes.

Left out in the dark, there were dead men in personalized body bags that the police could never find. He drew a finger across his lips in a seemingly profound murmur, an action Shiki couldn't see on the other end of their call. And then he continued with no intention of hiding what he knew and what he could easily find out.

"…Like, dragged the bodies out of sight, scrubbed the blood from the walls, that type of things, right?"

He pressed the phone closer to his ear because his anticipation was welling up with each thump of his beating heart.

"Orihara-kun, you do want the rest of your money, am I correct?"

And with Shiki-san's low tenor rumbling a threat into his ear, Izaya could only melt into the makeshift arms of his large leather chair in a happy defeat.

"Of course, how about tonight?"

Even though Izaya didn't like having anyone find out what he was feeling at the moment, he was sure Shiki-san could separate the coyness from the anticipation that had grounded itself into the core of his voice.

Flipping the phone shut, Izaya smiled his most childish smile.

000

_Over the Edge and Into the Deep_

000

There were fingers gripping at bare hips and a hand at a shoulder. He still had his shirt on but he had long since spread apart his legs.

His knees dug into the mattress as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the tears that would prick at his vision. He was very much human despite what most would say.

And his body reacted just the same.

Shiki pushed against his entrance, flesh against flesh as Izaya rocked back against the pain and magnified the pleasure for more than it's worth.

Izaya didn't cling, he didn't whine, he wasn't a lover or a one-time screw. He didn't break with absence of sweet tender care and neither would he fall apart with a few rough play.

The sound of reality was almost deafening. There were no throaty moans or gasps of groans, there were only soft pants and low grunts against the sound of flesh on flesh. He didn't run his nails down his back or wrap his legs around his waist. They didn't need to see eye to eye to make this (whatever this was) to work.

Neither of them urged the other on, they were just pushing back and pulling in as they fell over the edge in a mangled mess of limbs.

There were a million reasons to say no but they were both human beings made of flesh and bones.

Izaya sighed as Shiki pulled out. They didn't need to say yes to allow this to happen.

"…I need a shower." He lifted his head from the sheets and stared easily at the other man. There wasn't a shred of embarrassment or shame in those lukewarm reds. Shiki noticed the creases in his dress shirt before he glanced at the informant lying against the bed. "Just once is enough?"

He almost sounded surprised.

"I am not high maintenance, Shiki-san."

He sat up with a grin. Unlike what Shizu-chan or Shinra could see in him, Shiki was granted a completely different perspective because Izaya never saw him as an equal. Shiki-san was only ever an opportunity: A business partner, a part time boss.

Shiki only ever saw Izaya in his most professional state.

Whether he believed that to be the truth or not, Shiki would just give a dry laugh at most.

Because likewise, Shiki could only ever see him as a brat with some worth to keep around and at the lack of a verbal reply, Izaya's grin stretched wider.

"The rest of your pay is on the table," Izaya caught sight of the cheque lying against the glossy wood just as Shiki stood up from the bed, "I'm leaving."

"Okay."

He picked up his underwear from the floor and waltzed into the bathroom with barely a glance back. Only three seconds after, Izaya stepped back out and paused at the doorframe before the familiar words found their way back to his lips.

"Thank you for your business again."

A formal bow matched with a professional grin and Shiki watched as Izaya sauntered his bare ass into the bathroom again.

XXX Kuro

Unfortunately, Shiki only used his new-earned men for something not as exciting (but then again, he does have Izaya for that reason.) ... Still I don't think I have ever written something so explicit, like ever! -embarrassed-


End file.
